It Will Never Work Collection
by n00b-masta2112
Summary: A series of short, angsty oneshots centering around various pairings. Includes HitsuHina [ch. 2], RenRuk [ch.3], and a few more.
1. I Was: KenYach

**Welcome to my collection of angsty oneshots! All the pairings have something keeping them from being together. So…to the first story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Zaraki x Yachiru**

**I was in the mood for this pairing after writing "Good Little Conscience Angel" and had another idea. So…here it is! Yachiru's POV. Um…drabble? I think?**

I Was…

I was small. That was a fact, especially compared to him. Ken-chan was bigger than almost everybody I'd ever seen. He was probably a good three times larger than me, but that didn't bother me. That didn't stand in the way.

I was young. That was a fact, especially compared to him. Zaraki had found me alone when I was no more than a baby. I had no name then, and neither did he. We matured and grew into our identities together, but he was always so much older than me. I probably looked like a toddler when I rode on his back, but that didn't bother me. That didn't stand in the way.

I was childish. That was a fact, especially compared to him. Kenpachi was serious most of the time, a hard statue of solemness, while I was a bubbly block of energy. We contrasted each other's personalities, and they sometimes clashed, but that didn't bother me. That didn't stand in the way.

I was foolish. That was a fact, even when compared to everyone. I love my Kenny. I loved him more than anything in the whole world. He was precious to me, and I would give anything for him. He would also give anything for me, but for a whole other reason. Zaraki loved me, sure. But he didn't love me like I loved him. He loved me as a little sister or as a daughter. He would never love me like I did. I'd never be more than a daughter to him, and that bothered me. That stood in the way.

----------

**Kinda depressing, neh? I love this pairing, but it could never work. I've got some ideas for more chapters, but if you guys think of a pairing with stuff keeping them apart that I could write about, review and give me some inspiration!**


	2. That Hurt Me: HitsuHina

**Hitsugaya x Hinamori**

**This is an awesome pairing, but Momo is too in love with Aizen to notice how Hitsugaya really feels. Hitsugaya's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach…unless you count Tide, in which case I own 300 fl. oz. of bleach!**

-----------

That Hurt Me

I couldn't change her. Not that I wanted to, I just wanted to change the way she thought of me…thought of _him._ She was always blind to his deceit, blind to his lies. I would never lie to her. I would never deceive her. Still, she didn't love me, and that hurt me.

At first I tried to stop it from happening. I tried to keep Momo away from Aizen, but how long can a vice-captain be apart from her captain? They work together. Eventually, I gave up and stood back to watch my world crumble around me. As everything fell apart, she was smiling and laughing with the love of her life, that wasn't me, and that hurt me.

I loomed in the shadows as she fell head-over-heels in love with a man I didn't trust. I've always told her I'd protect her, but when she really needed protection, I just let it happen. She kept on shoving me away when I tried to help her, and that hurt me.

Sometimes I would think she didn't love me because I was small, and she thought I was too weak. I told myself I just needed to prove myself for Hinamori to take me seriously. That was when I was in denial. I told myself those things so I could forget the real reason. I denied the truth so I didn't have to face reality: Momo – _my_ bed-wetter Momo – loved somebody else. She reminded me my denials were failing every time I saw them together, and that hurt me.

When she found Aizen dead, I heard her scream and ran to her as fast as I could. I wanted to help her. I wanted her to let me in like she used to. I expected Hinamori to sob into my arms and let me comfort her. I expected her to tell me she was sorry she was foolish and listen when I told her I loved her. She didn't. Once again, I had to face reality. She sobbed, but not into my arms. She did not let me comfort her, she did not let me in, she did not apologize for being foolish, and she couldn't listen when I told her I loved her, because I never said it. She held her blade to my throat. She called me a liar and a murderer. She told me she hated me, and that hurt the most.


	3. River of Love: RenRuk

**Renji x Rukia**

**Yeah, I don't have much of a summary for this one, so just read on! Renji's POV**

**Disclaimer: Me no own!**

----------

River of Love

We used to be close. We used to be best friends, in fact. But that was then. This is now. It's not like I didn't see it coming, I did. I just didn't expect it to hurt so much. I sit here now, on this dirty old bridge, and remember when we were together all the time. Sometimes I go back and try to figure out exactly when we began to grow apart.

The current of the river pulls her away from me. I reach out to bring her back, and she tries to fight the current and grab my hand. Eventually, she just gives in and lets the water carry her away, where I won't see her much anymore. But then I open my eyes and see that it is not a river we are fighting, but time and change and love. Then I look closer and see that there is no water carrying her away, but that punk kid with the orange hair.

Ichigo Kurosaki is the water in the river of love, taking my dearest Rukia away from me. Who is the water in my river? I look around and see that I am in a dried-up riverbed all alone. A different river has stolen my water.

----------

**Wow, that one was short. I'm thinking this is also drabble, but I'm not sure. Can someone give me the exact definition of drabble without calling me a n00b? Oh, and tell me how the story was too.**

**Still opting for who else to make a chapter for. I've got a few ideas left, but I want readers' input as well!**


End file.
